1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds which are useful as therapeutic agents. Among other potential uses, these compounds are believed to have properties which are characteristic of prostaglandins.
2. Description of Related Art
Ocular hypotensive agents are useful in the treatment of a number of various ocular hypertensive conditions, such as post-surgical and post-laser trabeculectomy ocular hypertensive episodes, glaucoma, and as presurgical adjuncts.
Glaucoma is a disease of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. On the basis of its etiology, glaucoma has been classified as primary or secondary. For example, primary glaucoma in adults (congenital glaucoma) may be either open-angle or acute or chronic angle-closure. Secondary glaucoma results from pre-existing ocular diseases such as uveitis, intraocular tumor or an enlarged cataract.
The underlying causes of primary glaucoma are not yet known. The increased intraocular tension is due to the obstruction of aqueous humor outflow. In chronic open-angle glaucoma, the anterior chamber and its anatomic structures appear normal, but drainage of the aqueous humor is impeded. In acute or chronic angle-closure glaucoma, the anterior chamber is shallow, the filtration angle is narrowed, and the iris may obstruct the trabecular meshwork at the entrance of the canal of Schlemm. Dilation of the pupil may push the root of the iris forward against the angle, and may produce pupilary block and thus precipitate an acute attack. Eyes with narrow anterior chamber angles are predisposed to acute angle-closure glaucoma attacks of various degrees of severity.
Secondary glaucoma is caused by any interference with the flow of aqueous humor from the posterior chamber into the anterior chamber and subsequently, into the canal of Schlemm. Inflammatory disease of the anterior segment may prevent aqueous escape by causing complete posterior synechia in iris bombe, and may plug the drainage channel with exudates. Other common causes are intraocular tumors, enlarged cataracts, central retinal vein occlusion, trauma to the eye, operative procedures and intraocular hemorrhage.
Considering all types together, glaucoma occurs in about 2% of all persons over the age of 40 and may be asymptotic for years before progressing to rapid loss of vision. In cases where surgery is not indicated, topical β-adrenoreceptor antagonists have traditionally been the drugs of choice for treating glaucoma.
Certain eicosanoids and their derivatives have been reported to possess ocular hypotensive activity, and have been recommended for use in glaucoma management. Eicosanoids and derivatives include numerous biologically important compounds such as prostaglandins and their derivatives. Prostaglandins can be described as derivatives of prostanoic acid which have the following structural formula:

Various types of prostaglandins are known, depending on the structure and substituents carried on the alicyclic ring of the prostanoic acid skeleton. Further classification is based on the number of unsaturated bonds in the side chain indicated by numerical subscripts after the generic type of prostaglandin [e.g. prostaglandin E1 (PGE1), prostaglandin E2 (PGE2)], and on the configuration of the substituents on the alicyclic ring indicated by α or β [e.g. prostaglandin F2α (PGF2β)].
Prostaglandins were earlier regarded as potent ocular hypertensives, however, evidence accumulated in the last decade shows that some prostaglandins are highly effective ocular hypotensive agents, and are ideally suited for the long-term medical management of glaucoma (see, for example, Bito, L. Z. Biological Protection with Prostaglandins, Cohen, M. M., ed., Boca Raton, Fla., CRC Press Inc., 1985, pp. 231-252; and Bito, L. Z., Applied Pharmacology in the Medical Treatment of Glaucomas Drance, S. M. and Neufeld, A. H. eds., New York, Grune & Stratton, 1984, pp. 477-505. Such prostaglandins include PGF2α, PGF1α, PGE2, and certain lipid-soluble esters, such as C1 to C2 alkyl esters, e.g. 1-isopropyl ester, of such compounds.
Although the precise mechanism is not yet known experimental results indicate that the prostaglandin-induced reduction in intraocular pressure results from increased uveoscleral outflow [Nilsson et. al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. (suppl), 284 (1987)].
The isopropyl ester of PGF2α has been shown to have significantly greater hypotensive potency than the parent compound, presumably as a result of its more effective penetration through the cornea. In 1987, this compound was described as “the most potent ocular hypotensive agent ever reported” [see, for example, Bito, L. Z., Arch. Ophthalmol. 105 1036 (1987), and Siebold et al., Prodrug 5 3 (1989)].
Whereas prostaglandins appear to be devoid of significant intraocular side effects, ocular surface (conjunctival) hyperemia and foreign-body sensation have been consistently associated with the topical ocular use of such compounds, in particular PGF2α and its prodrugs, e.g., its 1-isopropyl ester, in humans. The clinical potentials of prostaglandins in the management of conditions associated with increased ocular pressure, e.g. glaucoma are greatly limited by these side effects.
In a series of United States patents assigned to Allergan, Inc. prostaglandin esters with increased ocular hypotensive activity accompanied with no or substantially reduced side-effects are disclosed. Some representative examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,041, 4,994,274, 5,028,624 and 5,034,413 all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
GB 1,601,994 discloses compounds having the formula shown below
in which A represents a CH═CH group;    B represents a-CH2—CH2—, trans-CH═CH— or —C≡C— group,    W represents a free, esterified or etherified hydroxymethylene group, wherein the hydroxy or esterified or etherified hydroxy group is in the- or A-configuration, . . . or W represents a free or ketalised carbonyl group,    D and E together represent a direct bond, or D represents an alkylene group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms or a —C≡C— group, and    E represents an oxygen or sulphur atom or a direct bond,    R3 represents an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical, preferably an alkyl group, which may be unsubstituted or substituted by a cycloalkyl, alkyl substituted cycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl or heterocyclic group, a cycloalkyl or alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl group, or an unsubstituted or substituted aryl or heterocyclic group, e.g. a benzodioxol-2-yl group, and    Z represents a free or ketalised carbonyl group or a free esterified or etherified hydroxymethylene group in which the free, esterified or etherified hydroxy group may be in the α- or β-configuration.
JP 53135955 discloses several compounds such as the one shown below.

DE 2719244 discloses several compounds such as the ones shown below.

For the top compound (I), R=H, C1-4 alkyl, or H2HC(CH2OH)3; R1, R2=H or Me; and R3=a heterocycle (often substituted).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,602 discloses several compounds such as the one shown below,
wherein n=2-4; R=H or OH; R1, R2=H, F, Me; and Ar=aryl. The '602 patent also discloses the compound shown below, and others like it.

DE 2626888 discloses several compounds such as the one shown below.

Other references, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,727, disclose similar compounds.